Fate
by Sakura the Cookie Monster
Summary: When people dream, expect... the unexpected...


TITLE: Fate  
  
AUTHOR: Sakura the Cookie Monster  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, so why am I repeating it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Kenji, mama says for you to get out of bed."  
  
"SHUT UP, MISA!", I shout, annoyed at the thought of Misa bothering me.  
  
Wait a minute. What the hell is Misa doing here? And why is she referring to our mother? Mom died of a heart attack a while ago. Did Ikuko invite Misa over? It's always like Ikuko to invite my relatives over. Misa was, is, and will always be a pain in my ass.  
  
I finally open my eyes and look up. My vision is a little blurry, so I reach for my glasses on my nightstand. Once I put them on, I blink in surprise. Why am I in my old room again? I haven't been in this room since I graduated college. Then, I look at the mirror nearby and see two people on the floor. One of them was supposed to be dead and the other one I haven't seen since Shingo was born.  
  
"Where in the hell am I?"  
  
The dead friend of mine wakes up and looks at me with a smile.  
  
"Ahhhh... I get a much better sleep here than at home. Maybe your parents should adopt me, dear younger brother?", he said, with a hint of teasing in his voice.  
  
"Tetsuya, if they adopted you, I'd never get a moment of silence," I answer, too busy trying to figure out how the hell I ended up in nineteen sixty-six.  
  
"Kenji, I'm hurt by that," Tetsuya complains, taking the time to place his long, black hair in a ponytail. If there's anything about Tetsuya I know, it's this: He couldn't do a nice ponytail to save himself. With pale skin and emerald green eyes, he's considered one of the two sex gods at our school.  
  
"Hey! Can't a guy get any sleep here?", the other friend groans, right after kicking Tetsuya.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Wake up, Ryoga. Today's a brand new day," shouts Tetsuya, before sitting on top of Ryoga. Ryoga Furuhata can be considered a happy-go-lucky guy. Too bad he values his sleep almost as much as Tetsuya values his motorcycle.  
  
"Tetsuya Chiba, if you do NOT get off me, you are going to face my wrath. And believe me, if you think I had caused terrible pain to Hebi, you haven't seen nothing yet," he growled, gritting his teeth and looking pissed off. His sunny-blonde, ruby red-tipped hair was obscuring his view of Tetsuya, who happened to have been smiling all the while.  
  
"All right, alright, you sourpuss," Tetsuya said, rolling off to the side and laying down on a makeshift pillow.  
  
Knock.  
  
"KENJI! You and your brain-dead friends are going to be late for school."  
  
"It's Saturday, Misa," I shout, absolutely not in the mood today.  
  
"Yeah, Kenji, the first Saturday of the month."  
  
Realization strikes and I quickly run into my closet, pulling out my uniform. Gods, I hate being rushed like this.  
  
"Hey Kenji, why don't we just skip today?"  
  
"Skip? Are you out of your mind, Tetsuya?", I ask, looking at him as though he had sprouted red horns from his head. With that grin on his face, I would not be surprised if he was the devil himself. I had always wondered how in the hell did he get a Masters in psychology.  
  
A thought crosses my head. What if I'm in a dream and it has a symbolic meaning behind it? Or worse, what if this is a nightmare to make me regret for not keeping in touch with Ryoga after all of these years?  
  
"Tetsuya, must you always suggest that we skip?", asked Ryoga, who was pulling his uniform out of his duffle bag.  
  
"Of course! School's only for those that have the patience to listen to adults," Tetsuya complained while sticking his tongue out, "Or better yet! School is for the people that want to stay in their comfortable borders around them. It's like coloring a picture. You're either coloring in the lines as neatly and as correctly as possible, coloring the picture neatly but in your own way, or you're making a total mess of the picture by not coloring it in neatly and correctly."  
  
"...Tetsuya, is it just me or do you always seem to have the world make sense with childish things?"  
  
"It's you," he answers in a serious tone of voice.  
  
I turn around and I see my friends as thirty-year old men. Ryoga was holding on to a portable game system. I think it was one of those Gameboy machines that I often see Shingo play on. And Tetsuya... the sight of him scared me. He looked as cold and pale as a corpse. His eyes were filled with an empty blackness within them.  
  
"You, who grew up too fast, too soon, and never enjoyed your childhood. You, who never wanted to break a rule or get into trouble. You, who never wondered what it would be like to get in trouble once in a while. It's a rush, Kenji, to be in trouble and to let fate do her business. Just let go of the remote control and give it back to fate, Kenji. Everything will turn out okay in the end," he said to me, walking slowly and stiffly, with a crazed look on his face. I was not ready to believe him.  
  
"Listen to him, Kenji. He's been on both ends of the world, trying to figure out what fate is. Fate is an old lady that you can never beat. Death is a little child that you can't cheat. And life? Life is the greatest orgasm ever. Something that can last forever or end quickly," Ryoga points out, throwing away his Gameboy.  
  
"Life passes by too easily. While you still have time, make amends. Now. Before it's too late," Tetsuya finishes.  
  
My surroundings fade until I'm in a completely all-white room. The only thing still there was Tetsuya.  
  
"Where did Ryoga go?", I ask, getting nervous all of a sudden.  
  
"He... went into oblivion. Out of your subconscious. Just like in the real world..."  
  
"This is a dream?"  
  
"Of course, Kenji. But..," he starts as he places his fist against the wall, looking at me straight in the face, "...we're still not finished talking."  
  
"I take it that you have issues the way I run my life?"  
  
"More than just that, Kenji. So much more," he muttered, gazing at me, before walking towards me.  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
He looks at me with a small smile on his face before he leans forward and whispers, "Kenji? Promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't get in fate's way when it comes to the relationship between your daughter and my son."  
  
"What? I knew it. You are out of your mind!", I shouted. Out of all the things to have happened in this crazy dream, this was beyond crazy.  
  
"Kenji, your daughter and my son have been destined to be with each other way before you and I even existed. It's better for life to take its steady course."  
  
And then, the most shocking thing in the dream happened. He kissed me. Even though his lips were barely touching mine, I still froze. His eyes reminded me of a black hole at this very moment. I felt cold all over, as though I was dead myself.  
  
"Time for me to go. You just do what fate wants and everything will right itself in the end."  
  
He fades out from my dream and I am left to dream in peace. I still feel cold. Just what the hell did he do to me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Surprised to see something like this? I don't blame you. I myself am surprised on what happens when I am bored out of my mind and inspired by the eyes that the Source has whenever he possesses somebody. Yes, people, the eyes are the influence behind this piece. Either that or I've been watching too much Nip/Tuck, FLCL, and Yami no Matsuei. Take your pick, my dear fans.  
  
What is it with my muse? It seems that everytime that I think about using Kenji Tsukino in a fanfic, my muse goes crazy. It just has to write a fic that declares that I've jumped off the deep end and leaped into anything that's... bizarre.  
  
Whatever. I'm getting into a personal rant about my muse. Reviews of all kinds are accepted. And, I mean all kinds. 


End file.
